


Земля-Земля-1

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний день перед концом света</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земля-Земля-1

Джон Томсон едва успел притормозить, когда гномик вырос у него прямо перед ногами. То есть, не настоящий гномик, конечно, а всего лишь маленький бородатый старичок в длинном изумрудном колпаке, очень похожий на гномика из сказки. Джон отшатнулся, окинул беглым взглядом неуместный для обеденного перерыва карнавальный костюм карлика, и поспешил уже обойти его вокруг, но старичок преградил ему дорогу.  
\- Мистер Томсон, верите ли вы... - бойко затараторил "гномик", задирая голову вверх, из-за чего бородка смешно торчала вперед.  
\- Я - атеист, - перебил Джон и снова попробовал обогнуть надоедливое препятствие, но старичок ловко вертелся у него под ногами, и это было не так то просто.  
\- Я говорю о сказках, мистер Томсон, - карлик уже натурально бредил, и Джон скривился с досады: в любимой кафешке на десерт подавали крышесносные блинчики с сиропом, но если опоздать на ланч, блинчиков могло не хватить. - Ну, не важно, зато сказки верят в вас!  
\- Я польщен, - пробормотал Джон, перепрыгивая с места на места, пытаясь такими маневрами обмануть ожидания старичка и все-таки пройти к заветной кафешке на углу.  
Старичок на удивление резво прыгал в ответ, и Джон в конце концов остановился, хмуро глядя на него сверху вниз. Сумасшедший карлик с облегчением выдохнул и продолжил свою речь:  
\- Еще бы! Спешу вам сообщить, мистер Томсон, вы стали одним из немногих избранных, кому я уполномочен передать приглашение на телепорт Земля-1 и тем самым спасти вашу жизнь.  
С этими словами карлик жестом фокусника вытащил из ниоткуда большой голубой конверт с золочеными вензелями и протянул его Джону.  
Тот какое-то время смотрел на старичка, что-то соображая, потом подозрительно уставился на конверт.  
\- А откуда вам известно мое имя, а?  
\- Так ведь оно написано на письме, мистер Томсон, разве не так? - Старичок обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Джон нахмурился еще сильнее, мысль о том, что в психбольницы каким-то образом попадают данные о ни в чем не повинных гражданах, ему отчаянно не нравилась. Он взял конверт, чтобы проверить адресата и еле разобрал в витиеватых каракулях "М-р Джонатан Томпсон, страховой агент", и с облегчением помахал конвертом:  
\- Это не мне, здесь лишняя буква в фамилии!  
Потом оглянулся на пустую улицу, и снова, не веря своим глазам, посмотрел на пустое место, где только что маячил надоедливый старичок.  
Тот как сквозь землю провалился. Джон даже осторожно потрогал носом ботинка асфальт перед собой, прежде чем сделать шаг. Но все было как обычно, земля твердая, небо голубое, летний воздух наполнен ароматами цветов из больших кадок вдоль проезжей части, и есть по-прежнему хочется очень сильно, но Джон точно знал, что в этот день со странными событиями уже слегка перебор, а старичок был последней каплей. И все это вокруг: земля, и небо, и воздух только притворяются самыми обычными, а на самом деле уже совсем другие!  
Джон еще раз с подозрением принюхался, уловил заманчивый аромат кленового сиропа из-за угла, и вспомнил про блинчики. Потом решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он хотя бы пообедает перед натиском новых нелепостей, которые решили выбрать именно скромную июльскую пятницу, чтобы обрушится на его неподготовленную голову.  
Началось все еще с утра, когда он проснулся от того, что кто тоненько хихикал ему на ухо. Мол, просыпайся, Джон-дили-дон, а то весь мир проспишь! Джон подскочил в пять часов и больше не уснул. Зато увидел рассвет. И выпил много кофе перед работой. И от нечего делать пересмотрел свои старые фотоальбомы с хрониками семейных праздников. Других фотографий у Джона Томсона не было, только бесконечные дни благодарения, рождества, дни рождения и дни независимости, и все в семейном кругу, год за годом, история жизни одной семьи в праздничных картинках. Джон раньше никогда не замечал этого ошеломительного открытия - если листать альбомы один за другим, то мама и папа начинают стареть на глазах, а ведь всю жизнь казалось, что они были одними и теми же. И он сам - рос, рос год за годом потихоньку, пока они покрывались морщинами и усыхали, а теперь тоже начал стареть. То есть, ему пока далеко до старости, но он уже вырос, окончил колледж и уже столько лет работает в своей страховой конторе, будто ждет, пока снова что-то изменится. Но расти уже некуда, ведь так? Что дальше?..  
Из странной прострации его вывел звонок в дверь. Он непонимающе огляделся, снова пытаясь понять, как попал в эту маленькую квартирку из просторного родительского дома, потом зацепился взглядом за часы и охнул - до работы оставалось четверть часа, а ведь он ни разу не опоздал!  
Джон подбежал к двери, на ходу цепляя портфель и чуть не сбил с ног милую мисс Элен, соседку с верхнего этажа.  
\- Простите, мистер Томсон, - на секунду он забыл о работе, удивленный неожиданной встречей, но с лестницы раздался грохот и звон, и он очнулся. - Ах, Кевин!  
Мисс Элен всплеснула руками, пока упомянутый Кевин, шустрый парень лет двенадцати, пытался спуститься по лестнице в грохочущих роликовых коньках.  
Она, было, побежала к нему, потом в отчаянии оглянулась на Джона.  
\- Кевин разлил кружку воды на кухне, я боюсь, мы испортили вам потолок, мистер Томсон!  
Джон оглянулся на квартиру, потом посмотрел на часы и махнул рукой. Он уже хлопнул дверью, собираясь сбежать по лестнице, как снова услышал:  
\- Мистер Томсон! О Боже, тапочки!  
Под заразительный хохот Кевина Джон посмотрел на свои ноги и в ужасе вернулся к двери. Опоздать на работу, да еще и в домашних тапках - вот такого с ним точно никогда раньше не случалось! И все за одно утро!  
Но день только начинался, и на работе сюрпризы продолжились.  
Первый же клиент, обращаясь к левому уху Джона, изъявил желание застраховаться от Армагеддона. Более бессмысленного контракта Джон Томсон не заключал еще ни разу за свою практику, даже учитывая страховок от встречи с динозавром по полудни. Мало ли на что люди хотят тратить свои деньги, но конец света - это уж никуда не годилось.  
Джон тогда улыбнулся клиенту своей самой вышколенной улыбкой и поспешил лично посоветоваться с управляющим. Такого контракта они еще не заключали, думал Джон, но ошибался - еще вчера, оказывается, некая дама внесла впечатляющий страховой взнос от подобной напасти. Директор справедливо рассудил, что желание клиента - закон, и контракт был заключен на радость обеим сторонам. Так что Джону совершенно не о чем было беспокоиться, тем более с предполагаемой премией, которая ожидает его с процентов новых сделок.  
Заключив аж три апокалиптичные сделки до обеда, Джон не мог поверить своей неожиданной удаче. Но, встретив карлика, который намеревался каким-то образом спасти его жизнь в ближайшее время, призадумался. Еще раз основательно изучил конверт со всех сторон, едва не обляпав золотые вензеля сиропом, потом сломал восковой кругляшок печати и развернул послание.  
Вместо письма выпало два цветных прямоугольничка с логотипом местного луна-парка. Джон узнал его, потому что ходил мимо красочного входа на работу. С утра ворота выглядели весьма угрюмо, обнаженные солнцам недостаток краски на ржавчине и выбитые лампочки являли собой крайне непрезентабельное зрелище, но субботними вечерами из глубины парка раздавался смех, веселые мелодии, хлопки выстрелов в тире, звон колокольчиков каруселей и скрипучая мелодия шарманки, которая будто осыпалась со светлого городского неба осколками невидимых звезд, превращая мрачные ворота луна-парка в волшебные двери зазеркалья.  
Старичок подсунул Джону два билета на новый аттракцион под странным названием "Телепорт Земля-Земля-1". Интересный маркетинг, отметил про себя Джон и сунул цветные билеты в карман. Подарит кому-нибудь на работе. Или... перед глазами мелькнули острые коленки в угрожающе несущихся на него роликах - точно! Может, после этого несносный подросток перестанет корчить ему жуткие рожи сквозь прутья лестничных перил? Джону померещилась благодарная улыбка мисс Элен, и он решил окончательно.  
О странных совпадения он забыл ровно до того момента, когда перед ним появилась новая клиентка, желающая застраховать себя и своих тридцать восемь кошечек на случай Рагнарёка. Джон, внимательно слушая клички домашних питомцев, спешно погуглил и убедился в худших подозрениях - пожилая леди тоже имела в виду конец света. С трудом вырвавшись в перерыве перед внезапным наплывом клиентов в маленькую зеленую комнатку отдыха, Джон встретил там нескольких коллег и поймал себя на странном тревожном чувстве, все ощутимее сосавшем под ложечкой. Даже в глазах самого позитивного сотрудника Билла Картера отражалась тоскливая обреченность. Но это, конечно, был не ужас перед Страшным судом, которым его напугал последний религиозно настроенный клиент, а общая нотка безумия, не замечать которую было уже невозможно. Поначалу смешные закидоны превратились в форменное безобразие. А у Билла сдавали нервы.  
\- Ты ведь не веришь в это, правда, Джонни? - От того, как Билл Картер заглядывал ему в глаза, становилось не по себе. - Скажи уж, начистоту, старина.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- А какая разница? Как будто, мы многое теряем.  
Говоря это "мы" он на самом деле имел только самого себя, но вышло будто от всего человечества и прозвучало оно очень даже внушительно.  
\- Но ты понимаешь, Джонни, если уж такие пироги, я хотя бы не буду делать отчет сегодня вечером. Салливан требовал сдать до понедельника, и мне пришлось бы оставаться после работы, а теперь...  
\- Что - теперь?  
\- Ну, я лучше уж приглашу Мэри на свидание. Брюнеточка из бухгалтерии, которая давно строит мне глазки...  
Джон еще раз заглянул в тревожное лицо Билла Картера. И выдавил из себя понимающую улыбку.  
\- Давай, старина! Нахрен отчеты, Мэри заслуживает большего. А в понедельник что-нибудь придумаешь.  
\- Ха! - Билли заметно повеселел. Потом как-то иначе оглядел Джона и прикусил губу. - А ты-то как? Придумал, как проведешь последний день?  
Озвученное предчувствие показалось настолько нелепым, что рассмеялись они оба.  
\- Да ну тебя, Билл Картер... Не верю я в эту ерунду.  
\- А клиенты?! Им тоже не веришь?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Готов поспорить, это все дело рук Салливана. У него новая пассия - кто? Психотерапевт? Наверняка, они сговорись, и теперь она всех своих клиентов в успокоительных целях посылает нам, мол, застрахуйтесь от чего-нибудь, да хоть от конца света и все ваши фобии волшебным образом исчезнут.  
Джон так увлеченно рассказывал, что не заметил упомянутого Салливана, который с интересом прислушивался. А Картер заметил и уже с сомнением косился в его сторону.  
\- Отличная идея, Томсон! - Вдруг сказал шеф, и Джон подпрыгнул на месте. - Может, предложить нашим маркетологам?  
\- Ну, что вы, мистер Салливан, - Джон растерял всю свою самоуверенность и стал прежним неумехой-неудачником, который всю жизнь копошится в одном отделе и просиживает кресло, пока оно не развалится. - Это я так, шутки ради...  
\- А мне так не показалось, - шеф даже подмигнул и большим пальцем показал в сторону своего кабинета. - А ну-ка, зайди не минутку?  
Картер сочувственно кивнул и поспешил прочь, а Джон, спотыкаясь, поплелся к Салливану. Тот приступил, не откладывая.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про Клариссу? Кто рассказал? Наверняка, эта двинутая на кошках старушенция, так?  
\- Нет, сэр, я все придумал.  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Честное слово! Просто Билл разнервничался, а мне показалось все таким глупым, ну я и наплел первое попавшееся...  
\- Тебе кажется глупым конец света, Джон Томсон?  
Шеф вдруг заговорил таким трагичным тоном, что Джон совсем растерялся.  
\- Нет, сэр, но...  
\- А что бы ты тогда сделал, если все было на самом деле?  
\- Э, ну... Во-первых, отчет, конечно, а потом, если останется время, я бы хотел...  
\- Ну?  
\- Да это глупо. Нет, не важно. И потом, у меня наверняка не будет времени на ерунду.  
\- Скажи, раз начал.  
\- Я бы пошел в луна-парк, с... с...  
Салливан положил руку ему на плечо, а Джон вздрогнул.  
\- Знаешь, - доверительно сказал ему шеф. - Я думаю, в этот раз ты можешь сделать отчет в понедельник, никуда он не денется. Сходи с друзьями в бар, развейся, снимите девочек, и как ты сказал? Луна-парк? Отличная идея!  
Джон не верил своим ушам, и в растерянности посмотрел на руку шефа на своем плече.  
\- С-спасибо, мистер Салливан. Я обязательно все сделаю в понедельник!  
\- Я знаю. Ну иди, иди.  
Потрясенный неожиданной щедростью шефа, Джон даже перестал переживать из-за очередного клиента, ставшего жертвой интриг Салливана. Теперь это казалось смешным и вовсе не настораживало. К вечеру он уже расслабился и решил было задержаться в офисе и сделать все-таки чертов отчет, но всевидящий шеф, уходя с работы показал ему большим пальцем в сторону выхода и пришлось тоже выметаться.  
Джон вышел на улицу и чуть не задохнулся - настолько прекрасным ему показался вечерний воздух. Будто все оставшееся лето сжали в один вечер и концентрированная эссенция теперь звенела жизнью в каждом глотке воздуха. Воздуха было так много, слишком много для его вдруг ставшими маленькими легких. Джон не мог надышаться, а потом побежал сквозь густые летние ароматы и подступающие сумерки, утопая в них, как в полевом разнотравье, жмурясь от порывов теплого ветра, наполненного пением сияющих цветов, сочных листьев, разноцветных звезд, и всего-всего, из чего соткано лето.  
Он вбежал к себе по лестнице и не запыхался. Потом, не останавливаясь, через три ступеньки запрыгнул еще на один этаж и остановился перед синей дверью мисс Элен и ее несносного сына. Она открыла дверь, отряхивая фартук, и улыбнулась, как будто только его и ждала. Хотя, конечно, ничего подобного не было, просто она очень мила и всегда улыбается.  
\- Кто там, кто, кто, кто?! - Раздался грохот, сопровождающий появления Кевина, а потом из-за угла появилась и его макушка.  
\- А-а, - протянул он разочаровано. - Мистер Страх!  
\- Страховой агент, милый! Сколько раз тебе повторять?  
\- Мистер Страх! Потому что он всех боится!  
Мисс Элен улыбнулась, извиняясь за Кевина, но Джону было смешно и хорошо, может быть, потому как раз сегодня он ничего не боялся.  
Даже пригласить мисс Элен на прогулку.  
Кевин снова выглянул из-за угла, с удивлением глядя на них обоих.  
Мисс Элен с сомнением посмотрела на сына, но он так выразительно вытаращил на нее глаза, что она рассмеялась.  
\- Хорошо, но... Я боюсь, что он разгромит всю квартиру, если останется без присмотра.  
Кевин насупился, раздувая ноздри. Он даже покраснел от напряжения.  
\- Зачем же?.. - Удивился Джон. - У меня даже есть билеты в луна-парк, мальчику там будет интересно. Разве нет?  
\- Правда? А я хочу на всех-всех аттракционах! А что за билеты?  
Мисс Элен снова извинялась, а Джон чувствовал себя главным героем старого доброго фильма, который вот-вот подойдет к обязательному хорошему концу.  
Ему вдруг подумалось, что и это не так уж плохо, ну, что фильм кончится на самом хорошем месте.  
\- Телепорт Земля-1, слышал о таком? Готов поспорить, это единственный аттракцион, на котором ты не катался.  
\- Вы шутите! - Потрясенно выговорил Кевин. - Эта штука не работает! Ее строят уже сто лет, она никогда не работала!  
\- А сегодня будет, - подмигнул ему Кевин, удовлетворенно отмечая свою первую маленькую победу над проказником.  
Глядишь, а действительно получится его приручить, и не нужно будет пачкать руки ваксой с дверных ручек или вытаскивать спички из замка, что было довольно хлопотно.  
\- Вы просто волшебник, - успела шепнуть ему на ухо мисс Элен, когда они вошли под сияющую фонариками арку Луна-парка.  
Кевин всю дорогу молча шел рядом, потому что Джон пригрозил сдать билеты, если он еще раз расстроит при нем свою маму. Хотя, конечно, Джон блефовал. А при виде нового аттракциона у него у самого, как в детстве, забилось сердце и перехватило дыхание. Огромное переливающееся кольцо затмевало даже колесо обозрения, вокруг толпился народ, но мест в маленьких вагонетках всем не хватало. Впрочем, это не омрачало радости зрителей, готовых хоть издалека посмотреть на долгожданный запуск странной карусели.  
Джон заметил карлика в синем колпаке и стал пробираться вперед. Карлик помахал ему рукой и показал на оставшейся пустым вагончик.  
\- Ну, вперед! - Джон переглянулся с мисс Элен.  
Кевин вдруг как-то совсем притих и опустил голову.  
\- Что ты, милый?  
Кевин снова смешно раздул ноздри.  
\- А, знаете... По-моему, это совершенная ерунда. Я хочу вон туда!  
\- Комната страха? Кевин, ты же был там уже раз пять!  
\- Ну и что? Там весело и если успеешь, можно поймать скелета за щиколотку, и он завизжит, как настоящий! А вы тут... езжайте без меня.  
Мисс Элен потрепала его по макушке.  
\- Нет, милый, я просто пойду и куплю еще билет. У вас ведь всего два... Джон?  
Она в первый раз обратилась к Джону по имени, а у него словно выросли крылья. И еще мальчик смотрел с такой плохо скрываемой под маской презрительного равнодушия надеждой, что Джону все казалось по плечу.  
\- Ерунда. Я знаю вот того гномика, наверняка у него найдется для нас еще один билетик.  
Они с трудом пробрались к поезду аттракциона сквозь толпу любопытных.  
\- Мистер Томсон! Рад видеть вас и вашу гостью на телепорте Земля-Иллюзион! Для удобства восприятия, мы называем пункт назначения Земля-1, но все-таки имейте в виду, что вас ждет мир мечтаний, фантазий и сбывшихся желаний. Занимайте ваши места, дамы и господа, поезд отправляется!  
"Дамы и господа" - это карлик обратился именно к Джону и мисс Элен, но Джон не спешил сесть в вагонетку, не смотря на ожидающих шоу зрителей и других теле-путешественников.  
\- Простите, сэр, но нас трое... Я подумал, может быть, есть возможность найти еще местечко и для мальчика?  
\- К сожалению, нет, мистер Томсон, - карлик развел руками. - Здесь только два места.  
\- Тогда я не поеду! - Мисс Элен поймала Кевина за руку и притянула к поезду. - Садись, дорогой, потом расскажешь, а я посмотрю снаружи!  
Кевин мгновенно превратился в прежнего неуемного подростка, восторженно глядящего на мир.  
\- О, мама! - Только и выговорил он, потом собрался и затараторил изо всех сил: - Я быстро, только туда и обратно, ты и не заметишь! И все-все расскажу!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулась она и подмигнула Джону. - Ну же, в конце концов, я переживу, если пара мальчишек прокатятся на волшебном поезде без меня.  
Она легонько подтолкнула Джона к вагонетке, и он зачарованно шагнул внутрь.  
Потом с сомнением обернулся, встретив самую теплую из улыбок мисс Элен.  
Карлик в синем колпаке уже пристегнул Кевина безопасными ремнями и вытер пот со лба - до чего же вертлявый мальчишка! И потянул Джона за штанину.  
\- Мистер Томсон, садитесь, пожалуйста, - пробурчал он устало. - Из-за вас конец света откладывается, в конце-то концов!  
Джон кинул последний отчаянный взгляд на мисс Элен и сел. Но тут же встал и выпрыгнул из тележки. Нет, все не так, не так!  
\- Элен, Элен, подождите!  
Все пассажиры поезда и зрители вдруг обернулись к нему и замолкли, прямо как бывает в фильме, героем которого он себя воображал.  
\- Пожалуйста, Элен, я хочу, чтобы вы прокатились вместо меня.  
\- Но... это же всего лишь аттракцион? - Непонимающе сказала она.  
\- Я знаю, знаю. Но вам же не трудно, правда? Просто, сделайте это для меня? Мне будет приятно.  
\- Ох, ну тогда...  
Мисс Элен пожала плечами, нерешительно оглядела ожидающую толпу и села в вагонетку. Карлик суетливо пристегивал ремни с разноцветными заклепками, большое кольцо засияло еще ярче.  
Мисс Элен обернулась и помахала рукой, пока Кевин крутил головой, убеждаясь, что вся толпа сейчас жутко завидует его везенью. Поезд набирал скорость так стремительно, что никто и не успел заметить, как все произошло - внутри кольца вдруг блеснула зеркальная гладь, вспыхнула как тысяча галогеновых лампочек и поглотила сиянием поезд. А потом вспышка угасла, и шум колес, и поезд - тоже исчезли, как будто провалились под землю.  
Зрители восхищенно аплодировали, но Джон в растерянности глядел в пустое потухшее кольцо. Но потом чему-то улыбнулся про себя и полной грудью вдохнул чудный опьяняющий воздух последнего дня.

От мыслей о странном конце его фильма Джона Томсона отвлек недовольный голос. Джон оглянулся, но зрители расходились, не обращая на него внимания.  
\- Вот всегда так, всегда, - бурчал кто-то совсем рядом.  
Джон чуть не отпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда заметил карлика прямо перед своими коленями.  
\- Каждый раз одно и тоже! - Продолжал жаловаться тот, копаясь у себя в карманах. - Сколько не раздавай билеты, а все равно резервный телепорт приходится пускать. Вот вам что, жалко что ли самому было уехать, а, сэр?  
\- Простите?  
\- Я говорю, почему вы не сели в поезд, мистер Томсон? Конец света - не самая приятная вещь в мире, уж поверьте мне на слово.  
\- Ну, я... Я решил, что... Знаете, они заслуживают жизни больше, чем я. Да и кто я вообще такой?..  
\- О, ну начинается. Ладно уж, вот, берите еще билетик, и поспешите вон в тот туристический автобус. Видите? Удивительно, все-таки. И у всех одно и то же, мол, кто я такой? Да я не заслуживаю... Ну каждый раз, в самом деле, ничего нового...  
Джон уже не слушал карлика, а со всех ног бежал к большому желтому автобусу и разноцветными буквами по всему корпусу. Пассажиры встретили его понимающими улыбками, он смущенно пожелал всем доброго вечера и подумал, что если повезет, скоро они снова встретятся с мисс Элен, и она тоже улыбнется ему своей светлой улыбкой, от которой вырастают крылья.

 

Fin


End file.
